LOOΠΔ Title Track Ranking
Neutral 15 - 알 수 없는 비밀 (Sonatine) Kind of just a more boring version of Haseul's song... Not bad or unpleasant but it's not my style of music at all and it doesn't really have any catchy parts unlike Haseul's so it's not really memorable either. They could have done more with the "Love & Evil" title. Like 14 - 소년, 소녀 (Let Me In) Really beautiful and Haseul's vocals compliment the song very well, I love the instrumentation, the strings sound amazing. The song isn't really anything memorable but the "sonyeon, sonyeo" part is catchy af for some reason. 13 - Heart Attack The lyrics + themes of the song are so adorable and they fit Chuu so well. The instrumental is pretty cool but overall I wish there was more of an interesting/catchy hook. Chuu's vocals are unexpectedly really great though. 12 - One & Only The instrumental on this, especially the percussion, sounds REALLY cool and I think with a little bit of work could sound a bit better, it just sounds a bit off for some reason... same with Go Won's vocals, which sound great on the B-side See Saw but aren't so great here. I think this song could've done with a little longer in production to fix the vocals/instrumental because it's a pretty catchy song, if slightly generic. 11 - 지금, 좋아해 (Love & Live) A pretty solid track but probably the most "cookie-cutter girl group" out of the entire discography... It's pretty good though and fits the 1/3 sub-unit well. The chorus/melodies could have been more catchy, but the bridge is really good actually and the final chorus is great. 10 - Vivid Definitely a solid debut track for the project as a whole, the feel of the song is sassy and Heejin's vocals are super good. The "oh my God yes" is super addictive too. 9 - 키스는 다음에 (Kiss Later) Undeniably a "cute concept" but done in a pretty unique way. This track is actually much better than I thought it was and it's a super fun tune. The chorus is especially fun and catchy and it's actually a really pleasant listen. I don't really like the chanting after the chorus but that's probably my only big complaint with this. Love 8 - Singing in the Rain This song goes off from start to finish and never loses the energy/power it starts with. Jinsoul's vocals sound great over the really modern EDM(?) instrumental and it's also super catchy. I especially like the pre-chorus(?) where the instrumental switches up before the beat drop in the chorus. Overall a very solid and memorable track. 7 - New I love the 90s vibe to this song, it's done super well because it's like, more minimalist than going full on 90s (see Vivi's single), which I feel works for Yves's vibe in general. The chorus is surprisingly catchy and it generally keeps the mood of the song consistent throughout. Yves's voice also works really well with the instrumental. I also really love how she's consistently off-beat with the vocals, it works really well. The bridge where the instrumental goes silent is really effective too. 6 - Love Cherry Motion Probably the song you should introduce someone to LOOΠΔ with, because it has that super catchy/uplifting bubblegum pop and then the two beat drops which somehow, work super well and make the song what it is. I love how it combines 1/3's mellow pop with Odd Eye Circle's edgier, modern pop too, especially fitting once you watch the MVs and see Kim Lip/Jinsoul "recruit" Choerry and snatch her away from Haseul/Yeojin. 5 - Everyday I Love You This song grew on me SO much. It's surprisingly addictive and catchy, and even though Vivi has comparatively weak vocals, they sound really good over the mellow 90s track. Haseul's feature is cool too. Jam 4 - 다녀가요 (Around You) Doesn't really feel right putting this in the "jam" section but it's always been one of my favourite LOOΠΔ songs so it'd feel wrong not including it. Hyunjin's vocals are so so pleasant and the piano in the instrumental helps move the song along and not feel dreary at all, which is a risk with ballad songs. 3 - Girl Front Honestly it's hard to describe this song without saying it's just a straight up bop. The synthpop instrumental and quirky vocals (especially the long "oooh" after each chorus) come together to make a song that really does fit this sub-unit. It's also extremely addictive and catchy and probably one of the best pop songs of last year. Not really what anyone was expecting for Odd Eye Circle's first single but it definitely didn't disappoint. I also love how they work little parts of Kim Lip, Jinsoul and Choerry's solo tracks in there too!!! 2 - Sweet Crazy Love This is definitely more along the lines of what people were expecting from Odd Eye Circle; it's the perfect follow-up to Girl Front and definitely has more of a mysterious vibe, which the R&B(?) instrumental captures perfectly. The chorus is absolutely amazing and the "sweet move move move" is extremely addictive and catchy. The pause in the beginning after the strings is p e r f e c t and works so well, I can't imagine the song without it. This song just bops for its entire length and is an absolute highlight from LOOΠΔ's discography. 1 - Eclipse Converted me from casual fan to massive stan, which I know is the case for a lot of people, and for a good reason too. This song is the best released in 2017, it is literally so amazing, I can't describe it at all, it is up there as a strong contender for my favourite song of all time. The R&B instrumental with those synths makes the song have a consistent feel, with Kim Lip's amazing vocals switching it up whenever the song requires it, like during the bridge and the spoken word at the beginning. The song is catchy without having an obvious/repetitive hook, it's unique, especially for K-Pop, and has this magical, mysterious feel (even though they could've done a little more with the MV).